


"H-How long have y-you been standing there?"

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Fluffy Ending, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23
Summary: Magnus and his scars.WARNING: Mentions of child abuse.





	"H-How long have y-you been standing there?"

Magnus ran his finger over the thing white scar, he shivered the memory of the pain seeping through into the present. It was part of a matching pair, one in the middle of his chest, it’s mate sitting between his shoulder blades. He took a deep breath and dropped his glamour, his cat eyes glowed brightly back at him from the mirror. He sighed running his finger under his left eye, revealing another scar.

This one but was thicker then the others, it started from the corner of his eyes and went around into his hairline, then crossed back up to complete the outline of his eye. It had happened when he was a boy and living on the streets. He had stumbled upon a hunting party of Shadowhunters and almost lost his warlock mark in the process, his breath hitched and his eyes fell shut as he remembered the pain of the blade on his skin. His hands trembled as he waved them around his body to reveal the rest of his scars. He kept his eyes shut for a moment, then slightly unsteady on his feet he opened his eyes. It was worse than he remembers. Almost his whole body is covered in scars of different shapes and sizes. Everyone one of them carrying their own story, their own hurtful memories.

Slowly turning around he looked at his back, he sighed again, they were still there then he thought bitterly. The lash marks on his back were thick and evenly spread out, their thick lines framing his back like paint on a canvas. His stepfather had given them to him after he had smashed a bowl while making dinner one night. His young body had not been able to handle the 30 that he was given and he had passed out somewhere around the 15 lash, but his stepfather continued. Magnus reached a hand around to touch the marks, his fingertip just grazing the ones on his shoulders. 

“Magnus…?” He spun around quickly at the voice and saw Alec leaning just inside the doorway, his face was pale.

“W-what.” Alec stammered pushing away from the door jam.

 **“H-How long have y-you been standing there?”**  Magnus said reaching for his robe, but Alec’s hand reached out to stop him. 

“How haven’t seen these before?” He said looking at the scars on his boyfriend’s chest, but then looking up at his eyes. 

“I normally have them covered, but I used too much magic this morning so I had to drop the glamour,” Magnus said softly breaking eye contact with Alec. 

“I thought we said no more glamours at home?” He said touching Magnus’s jaw and tilting his head up to join their eyes again his finger tracing under his glowing cat eyes.

“These are different. I don’t show anyone these, not even myself.” Magnus said as he wipes a tear from his cheek. Alec sighed, turning Magnus back around to face the mirror, his arms wrapping around him from behind. 

“You know what I see?” Alec asked resting his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Magnus shook his head, biting his bottom lip to stop it from shaking.  

“I see the love of my life. My reason for everything and these…” Alec said as he reaches to touch the thin stab mark on Magnus’s chest, “Don’t change anything. Glamour them, don’t glamour. It makes no difference to me, I will love every one of them.” Alec places a kiss on Magnus’s shoulder. “Now get dressed dinner is on the table.” 

Magnus nodded and watched Alec walk back into the lounge room, with his hand still shaking he tied his robe, leaving his glamour down.


End file.
